In modern communication circuits as the number of bands or standards is increasing, the die size on which the communication circuits reside is reducing and the current consumption of such communication circuits is decreasing while good RF performance is being maintained. Some of the parameters that have become challenging to optimize are the output power, the efficiency, the harmonic suppression and the bandwidth.
However, the required amount of harmonic suppression is obtained at the expense of the output power and current consumption. Further, some multi-harmonic matching networks consume additional space resulting in the increase in the die size.